Automatically operated swing gates are used in many settings, from industrial to residential applications. Such gates are used for many different reasons, including both security and to provide an attractive finish to a property. While there are many different styles and kinds of swing gates, and while these kinds of gates may be sold under many different names, most share certain characteristics, namely, a gate that is hinged on one side, an operator that drives the gate from the closed to the open position and back again, and a gate arm that interconnects the operator to the gate. Most automatic swing gates also include a user interface that allows for operation of the gate. Typically user interfaces include key pads positioned next to the gate on the outer side of the fencing, and sensing units such as RF sending units that open the gate automatically when the sending unit is in proximity to the sensing unit on the operator.
While the popularity of automatic swing gates has increased rapidly in recent years, there are several known security issues with the gates. For example, if fire or rescue personnel are called to a residence that has an automatic gate that is closed, the gate may slow the response time for getting to the residence. Even if the gate is operating normally, in an emergency situation, individuals in the residence who need assistance may not have the presence of mind to open the gate to allow the emergency responders into the property.
A similar problem exists when there is a power outage and emergency crews need to get through a gate. If the gate operator does not have emergency power backup such as a battery, emergency crews may not be able to get the gate to open even if they know the entry code.
As a result of these and other problems, it is relatively common for emergency responders to use a truck or other vehicle to push the gate from the outside. When balancing the need to provide emergency services against the possible damage to a broken gate, the needs of the emergency service providers usually outweighs the cost of damage to the gate. Unfortunately, automatic swing gates are sometimes pushed open by vehicles driven by individuals with more nefarious purposes: criminals are known to push gates open in order to gain entry to an otherwise restricted area.
Regardless of the reasons why a swing gate might be pushed open forcefully rather than using the operator to open the gate normally, the undesired inward pressure on the gate often causes serious damage. Swing gates have a gate arm that interconnects the operator—that is, the motor and associated components that drive the gate—to the gate. The gate arm may be jointed or linear, but in either case, when the gate is in the closed position the gate arm is fully extended so that there is some pressure applied to the gate to keep it in the closed position. When pressure is applied to the gate to push it open (i.e., without using the operator to open the gate), pressure is applied directly to the gate arm, and through the gate arm to the operator. Because the gate arm is linear, the pressure is transmitted directly to the components in the operator, such as the drive shaft that connects the operator's motor to the gate arm. When the pressure exceeds the strength of the gate, something gives way, and that typically is either the gate arm or the operator, or both. This results in serious damage to the gate system, which may be very expensive to repair. Moreover, once the gate arm and/or operator are damaged, the gate cannot be closed, at least not automatically, until repairs have been made.
There is a need therefore for an improved and more robust gate arm system for an automatic swing gate.
The present invention relates to a gate arm that incorporates a release mechanism that releases the gate and allows the gate to swing freely about its hinges when inwardly-directed pressure applied to the gate exceeds a threshold level. The gate arm also includes a pivot joint that is sprung, and which therefore applies pressure to the gate when the gate is operating normally and is in the closed position, and further works cooperatively with the release mechanism to prevent damage to the operator and gate arm when the gate is forced open. The sprung pivot joint further causes the gate arm to initiate its pivotal movement, and also holds the gate arm in the correct position so that when the operator is operated, the release mechanism will relatch.